


Banana Pancakes

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I'm actually kinda hungry now damn it, Jack really likes pancakes, Other, banana pancakes, cute fic, fluff it up yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up too early, maybe we could sleep in? Make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now.</p><p>We could be pretend it all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh it's a fluff instead of an angst. based on the song "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson.

Jack woke up early to the sound of rain lightly pattering against the bedroom window, the curtains remained covering the glass. He was colder than usual, and the last time he had woken up before, he could have sworn he was with Mark; seeing as he was cuddling him and told him to "Stay in bed, sleep in." And he placed a small kiss against his bare shoulder. He suddenly buried his face into the warm white pillow, face turning red at the memories of last night.

Jack yawned to himself as he checked the clock beside him, which read '11.08am' and he rubbed his eyes before stretching his arms, allowing the duvet covers fall off of his warm body and allowed the cold air to hit him. He shivered as he felt the cool breeze hit his bare chest and quickly got out of bed, only to grab Mark's red flannel which was lying on top of the stool nearby. Jack simply flung it into himself, lazily buttoning up a few of the buttons before sliding into some bunny slippers in order to refrain his feet from freezing off due to the cold wooden floorboards. 

Opening the door and slugging his way down the corridor, the aroma of pancakes filled the air causing Jack's stomach to rumble. He entered the kitchen and saw Mark, singing along with the radio and flipping pancakes. As soon as Mark placed down the pan in order to stare at the rain outside he felt arms snake around his waist, "Pancakes?"  
Mark smiled as soon as he heard the familiar voice and slid the pancake onto the plate nearby.  
"Banana pancakes."  
Jack chuckled as shook his head before resting his chin on Mark's shoulder, "Because regular pancakes weren't enough?"  
He felt Mark's cold hands rest on top his warm ones.  
"Besides," Jack smiled as Mark suddenly turned around, his oversized shirt hung over his build body and he wrapped his strong arms around his neck lightly, as if he was draping them instead, "I thought you used all this batter on your body already." Jack asked as he draped his fingers over his partner's thighs. He heard Mark snort once he had turn around once again, and once again, turned around again but instead, he held a fork; a slice of a pancake with syrup almost engulfing it. He quickly blew on it in order to cool it down and asked, "Want some?" Mark held the fork in front of his mouth as Jack lightly pulled his arm towards his mouth and ate the pancake, not even bothering to reply as his eyes were fixated on the food. Mark chuckled as he watched Jack's eye's  
"Shit Mark," Jack held a hand in front of his mouth as he swallowed the food, feeling the syrup dissolve in his mouth, "That tastes really good Mark."  
"Not the first time you said that."  
Instantly Jack turned red, eyes widening and almost as if it was a reflex — hit Mark's arm as he laughed vigorously, "Fuck you!"  
"That was last night remember?"  
"Oh my god." Jack couldn't help but crack a smile at his comments and shake his head at him. Mark suddenly smiled after hearing Jack's laugh and pulled him into a warm hug, arm's wrapped around his waist. Jack's hand's were placed delicately on his chest in an instant as the two looked at one another. Mark felt himself get lost in Jack's eyes as he listening to the soft pitter pattering on their window and smiled softly at Jack as he looked down at him, "You know, I could get used to this."  
Jack quietly chuckled as he ran a hand through Mark's black hair before his partner placed kiss on the other's forehead.  
"Yeah me too. I love pancakes."  
Mark shook his head in reply at him, "No this. Us two together, sleeping in. The rain in the background."  
"Y'know what?" Jack asked, "Me too. Only if it meant that on rainy days I get good food. Especially the pancakes, those are amazing."  
Mark laughed at his reply and he simply rested his forehead against Jack's; brown eyes staring into blue ones, "Shut up and eat your pancakes, Jack."


End file.
